063. The Butler, In Training
The Butler, In Training (その執事、修行, Sono Shitsuji, Shugyō) is Chapter 63 of the Kuroshitsuji manga. Summary A boy and his grandfather approach Ciel Phantomhive's manor on a horse carriage and are shocked that it is restored to its former state. Meanwhile, Sebastian Michaelis trims Ciel's hair as the latter comments that Sebastian has failed today's breakfast. Ciel moves on to say that there is a lot to do as there are too many things he does not know about the household due to the fact that his predecessor died before informing him of such things. Sebastian says that the household is an obvious matter, but Ciel would also have to attain wisdom and education commensurate to the adults. He describes society as having monsters that are far worse than a demon like him, and a child like Ciel is an ideal prey. Languages, economics, hunting, and horse riding are important concepts to learn and improve at. Ciel remarks that they are not yet in the position of an Earl and a butler, though they would have to be suitable for that as soon as possible. Afterward, Sebastian studies Ciel's paper and acknowledges another erroneous translation. He asks for Ciel to remove his ring and then punishes him by hitting the palms of his hands. Ciel is then ordered to start over and transcribe ten Latin poems ten times each. Later on, Sebastian prepares Ciel tea, which the latter pours over Sebastian's hands. He reprimands that the substance is not tea but brown water and tells him to start over. Outside, Sebastian helps Ciel with his hunting skills. He instructs him to draw in his chin and aim carefully at the target but Ciel fails. Sebastian admonishes that he is not standing firmly and demonstrates his own skill of hunting. He says that, if Ciel continues like this, he will not be able to hunt on horseback. At dinner time, Ciel comments that the fork is cloudy and he does not accept eating with dirty silverware. He also points out the spilled sauce on the edge of the plate, adding that food which tastes good but looks bad is the worst. Ciel refuses to eat anything until he can sit down and be served immediately and demands that he starts over. Later on, Sebastian instructs and advises him how to ride a horse. He informs that he must maintain dignity and be firm when dealing with animals, telling Ciel to start over. When Ciel attempts to sleep, he is exasperated by noises outside. He opens the window and shouts down at Sebastian who has finished annihilating several intruders. Ciel scolds that he should clean up more quietly and leave at least one so they can interrogate and figure out who is behind it. He promises not to go easy if Sebastian forgets. Sebastian recalls that Ciel would wake up every night, regardless of the racket, haunted by nightmares that would cause him to wake up screaming. This is demonstrated as Sebastian is studying his books when he follows the sound of screaming to Ciel's room. Ciel cloaks himself with his blanket and says that "they" are all dead and that they are glaring at him. Sebastian reassures him that there is no one else in the mansion besides Ciel and himself. He attempts to tuck Ciel back in bed but the latter yells for him not to touch him. However, he asks for Sebastian to stay until he falls asleep. Sebastian complies. Afterward, Sebastian corrects Ciel's paper and compliments his full score. When Sebastian executes tea, Ciel acknowledges it as passable. Later, Ciel is able to hunt two birds. Sebastian serves Ciel his meals with perfection. When they go horseback riding, Ciel is able to ride the horse efficiently. At nighttime, the armed intruders approach the mansion before quickly being silenced and killed by Sebastian without waking Ciel up. Consequently, Sebastian delivers a letter sent by Queen Victoria, who requests a special decoration ceremony on the 17th of March at Buckingham Palace to declare Ciel as the rightful Earl of the Phantomhive. Nina Hopkins, his tailor, departs after preparing a suitable outfit for Ciel. He examines his slave mark on his back and Sebastian suggests he should view it as if an unfading anger was burnt onto him. At Buckingham Palace, Ciel approaches the Queen on the throne. The audience consists of Alexis Leon Midford, Francis Midford, and other nobles who speculate the decorating event. The Queen welcomes Ciel's return, recognizing him as the Earl of the Phantomhive. Meanwhile, Angelina Dalles approaches Sebastian, saying that he is included as family to Ciel now. Sebastian responds that it would be presumptuous to call himself part of the family, as he is merely "one hell of a butler". At the hallway, Sebastian notes that Ciel is officially an Earl. His status, fortune, and beautiful fiancée are all his now. He asks if Ciel would abandon the foolishness of revenge and live on in happiness. When Ciel murmurs that that would be pleasant, Sebastian reaches forward but withdraws his hand when Ciel counters that he did not come here to attain happiness. He has come back to fight and, after becoming the Earl, he must press on forward. He puts his title as Earl at stake that he would definitely attain his revenge. Ciel walks forward and orders Sebastian to be his sword and shield and achieve victory for him. Sebastian bows and kisses Ciel's hand respectfully, promising him the crown of victory. He notes that when Ciel receives his crown "decorated in despair", his soul will be extremely delicious. The flashback ends. In the present time, Sebastian and Ciel reach out to each other. Sebastian persists and reaches forward desperately until he finally grasps Ciel's hand firmly. Characters in Order of Appearance *Sebastian Michaelis *Ciel Phantomhive *Nina Hopkins *Alexis Leon Midford *Francis Midford *Queen Victoria *Angelina Dalles *Joker *Doll *Snake Trivia *When Sebastian reaches out to Ciel, he reaches out to him with his right hand. However, when Sebastian manages to grasp Ciel's hand, he does it with his left hand. This mistake was later corrected for the tankōbon release.http://akumadeenglish.tumblr.com/post/167416672507/yanas-best-drawing-mistake References Navigation es:Capítulo 63 pl:063. Ten kamerdyner się uczy! it:Capitolo 63 Category:Chapters Category:Luxury Liner Arc